


Give me love

by baneme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	Give me love




End file.
